


Frozen Bloodline

by AmethystFox_044



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antarctic Empire, But Tubbo finds out in some way, Emperor Technoblade, Ex-Emperor Philza, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fundy doesn't know about Wilbur being royalty, Gen, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Letters, Neither does Sally, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Sally isnt a salmon, Sally was cursed, So was Fundy, Tommy is hiding something from Tubbo, Trans Floris | Fundy, Tubbo is first person Tommy befriends who doesn't know he's royalty, Tubbo wants to know what Tommy is hiding, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like ghostbur, no beta we die like l'manburg, shes a pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystFox_044/pseuds/AmethystFox_044
Summary: Princes William and Theseus. Ever heard of them? No? Well most people outside of the Antarctic Empire have never heard the names of the mysterious princes. Everyone in the world knew who Philza is, the founder of the empire and dubbed the "Angel of Death". Same with Technoblade, the current emperor, with his combat abilities and titles of "The Blade" and "Blood God".The other two were nothing.Or until a ship docks at one of the many ports of the SMP Kingdom.Two brothers Wilbur and Tommy are here to make a name for themselves so that's what they say.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208





	1. New Arrivals

**Four**

Tommy held onto the railing as he looked out at the ocean, watching it slowly turn from iceberg minefields to open and empty sea. It was still cold enough for Tommy to wear his fur cape and it was absolutely boring. His excitement from the past two weeks of finally getting to leave the Antarctic Empire for the first time, no the visits to the Embassy didn’t count, wore off. 

It was Wilbur’s idea, of course. He was the one to convince Phil and Techno to let them leave. Wilbur told them that he wanted to find his place in the world and Tommy just wanted to follow. 

It was three days into a week trip to whatever kingdom Tommy and his brother were going to and he was bored. Tommy sighed while staring at the ocean. _Four more days to go. Just four long, boring more days._

“Hey, Tommy,” Wilbur said, shaking Tommy out of his daze. “What are you looking at?” 

“Nothing, why?” Tommy asked, turning around. 

“It seemed to keep you interested for the past fifteen minutes. Not that I wasn’t complaining, but you being quiet for more than a minute usually means something is very wrong or you’re asleep.” Wilbur explained sitting down on a bench that Tommy swore wasn’t there before. 

“I zoned out, is that what you want to hear, bitch. I’m bored.” 

“Really? The great Prince Theseus, _bored_. I _never_ would’ve thought of that.” The sarcasm was painfully obvious as Wilbur spoke. 

“Very funny Will,” Tommy rolled his eyes at the usage of his real name. It was such a weird name in Tommy’s opinion, it felt _unnatural_ to him and it was all Techno’s fault. No one really called him ‘Theseus’ unless it was at an important event that he was forced to attend, or Wilbur and Techno were mocking him. “But I am the greatest man here.” 

“Says the fifteen year old child who’s never been in a real fight.” Wilbur noted as Tommy practically jumped onto the bench. 

“I’m not a child!” Tommy insisted. “And I’ve been in and won more fistfights than you and Techno combined.”

“I remember most of the time it was Techno and I were the ones winning them for you.” The older corrected. 

“Minor details.” Tommy said. 

“Child.” 

“Dickhead.”  
________________

**Two**

He didn’t know when it got so warm but the heaviness of his normal clothes combined with his cape, Tommy was miserable. Just because he felt like he was cooking inside of his clothes didn’t mean he had to show it. He was a big man after all, what's some heat gonna do to him? Apparently a lot. Throughout the morning Tommy kept on getting weird looks from the ship’s staff and crew, like he spontaneously grew hybrid traits or something. Tommy just brushed it off as nothing. 

As the day went on he kept getting more and more uncomfortable. Eventually Tommy took off his cape and the gloves. He felt like he was sick, but he knew he wasn’t. _Maybe I should ask Will about it._

“Hey, Wilbur?” Tommy asked, opening the door to his brother’s room. Poking his head in he saw that Wilbur was at a desk writing something. Tommy assumed it was a letter to Phil. 

“Yeah, whats up Toms?” Wilbur got up from his seat and Tommy saw he wasn’t wearing his normal royal clothes but a red beanie, a yellow sweater and black pants. “Tommy, what are you doing?”

“Just looking around.” Tommy joked. 

“Ok, stop acting like a gremlin, open the door and tell me what you want.” 

“Fine.” Tommy sighed and opened the door. “Why-”

“What the _fuck_ Tommy!” Wilbur’s eyes widened. “Are you trying to get a heatstroke?”

“What are you talking about?” Tommy asked, very confused on what his brother was talking about.

Wilbur sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, frustrated. “I’ll tell you later but you need to change out of this, find something thinner than what you’re wearing right now.” 

“Uhhh...” Tommy was now even more confused.

“Go, leave! I don’t want to have to tell dad that his youngest son died from his own stupidity.” Wilbur said ushered Tommy out of the room.

***  
Tommy, for once, did what he was told and found some lighter clothes. He found a short sleeved shirt that was white with red on the sleeves and beige cargo shorts. When he put them on he almost immediately felt better and not baking alive. Tommy sat on the floor of his room and leaned against the wall. A knock came at his door a few minutes later.

“Tommy?” Wilbur’s voice was partially muffled from behind the door. “You ok?”

“Mhm, yeah, I’m good.” Tommy responded.

Wilbur came into his room sitting next to Tommy and giving him a cup of water. “Wow, you actually did what I told to do.”

“Shut up.” Tommy said after chugging down the water. “Why were you so worried about a ‘heatstroke’?”

Wilbur thought for a few seconds. “Hmmmm, ok so, you know what hypothermia is right?”

“Yeah, of course we live in the arctic.” Tommy said.

“Take that and reverse that.”

“Sure.” Tommy said, only vaguely getting the concept.

“Do you remember which kingdom we’re going to?’ Wilbur asked a few minutes later.

“It's like SM- something why?” Tommy wondered where this was going. 

“It’s called the SMP Kingdom and I had Techno do some research before we left and their harshest winters are like what spring is to us.” Wilbur said. 

"So that means?" 

"So that means all the weather here to us is going to be extremely warmer than what we would expect." 

"Great." Tommy mumbled.  
________________

 **Arrival**

Once the ship entered the port, the one thing Tommy realized that he missed was the noise of a city. After a week of mostly quietness, minus the crew, he was glad for the boom of sound. He couldn’t wait to go.

Then Tommy had to spend the next ten minutes waiting for Wilbur to explain to the Captain that ‘No, they weren’t being disrespectful by not being able to get closer to the castle And no, there’s not going to be any repercussions from the Emperor or Philza. Ect. Ect.’ and Tommy was getting really ansty from all the waiting. They already spent a week on this boat so why couldn’t Wilbur have explained this sooner?

“Come on, Will let's go.” He muttered to himself pacing on the deck. _You know what screw this._

Tommy immediately ran down the ramp that led to the docks’ landing, surprising a few of the workers who were bringing down crates of whatever goods they normally brought along. He cupped his hands around his mouth before shouting. 

“Oi! Dickhead, if you’re gonna take your sweet ass time in there I’m gonna ditch ya!” Tommy made sure that he saw Wilbur before taking off into the city.

“Child, you’re gonna- Tommy!” If Wilbur said anything else Tommy didn’t as he was already at one of the capital’s gates.

He ran through the city with ease as if he knew the place by heart. Tommy, while he definitely didn’t, honestly didn’t know where or cared about that as he found himself in the city’s center or what he assumed it was. Tommy slowed down as the crowds of people would help him hide from his brother. Really Tommy just wanted to screw with Wilbur. Make him freak out a little before coming back and acting like nothing happened.

Tommy waited around the area where he assumed he came from and where Wilbur was sure to follow. Soon enough there were the sounds of someone running, actually a few someones. Tommy positioned himself so that if he was right could run straight out the city’s main gate. He started speed walking into an almost jog as soon as the people were close to the turn into the city center. 

“Tommy!” Wilbur yelled.

Tommy had a shit eating grin on his face as he turned around, flipped his brother off and shouted: “Come and catch me bitch!” before bolting. 

As Tommy ran out of the capital and took a turn into the woods that weren’t too far away, he didn’t check to see if Wilbur followed him or not. He also didn’t seem to see the twisting roots of trees that poked through the ground, almost tripping a few times and he really didn’t notice the small sharp dips in the ground landing hard on his feet. What Tommy really didn’t expect was running into or more accurately falling on another person. 

Tommy’s foot got caught up on a huge knot in a tree root and lost his balance. He expected to hit the ground until he collided with what he thought was a tree, until it let an ‘oof’ and realized he body checked a person. The two hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of both of them. Tommy rolled off of the other person thinking it probably wouldn’t help being dead weight. 

“W-what the hell, man!” the boy, they were most likely a boy Tommy thought, said. “Watch where you’re fuckin’ going.” 

“Didn’t see you.” Tommy said.

“Clearly.” 

After a few seconds to catch their breath and for Tommy to notice a dull pain in left ankle they both pulled themselves into a sitting position. Tommy noticed that the boy was around his age, brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a green button down shirt and some kind of pants. 

“Tubbo.” The kid said sticking out his hand.

What?” Tommy asked. What the hell did ‘Tubbo’ mean?

“Thats my name.” The kid-no Tubbo explained. 

“O-oh mines, Tommy.” Tommy returning the handshake. 

Tubbo stood up, then pulled Tommy up. When Tommy put weight on his left ankle and foot a shooting pain went up his leg.

“Ah, what the fuck!” Tommy yelled in pain and leaned against Tubbo. 

“Whoa, you ok?” Tubbo asked struggling hold up Tommy.

“Yeah, just that my foot is being a bitch.” 

“You probably twisted your ankle or something like that.” Tubbo said. “We could go to my house and have my sister take a look at you.” 

“Is your sister a doctor or something?”

“No, she just knows how to heal people better than I ever could.” Tubbo laughed. “You have any siblings?”

“Yeah, two older brothers, they’re twins actually….” Tommy trailed off as remembered what he was doing. “Oh, shit! Wilbur, I forgot about him!” 

“Is he-”

“Yes.” 

“Ok so how about we get out of here and try to find him?” Tubbo suggested.

“Yeah, lets go get me killed.” Tommy deadpanned.

Tubbo gave him a worried look of ‘Are you serious?’. 

“I’m joking. I’m joking. Tommy retracted. 

“Good, because I don’t want my new friend getting killed in the first ten mintues of knowing him.” Tubbo’s expression lightened up. 

_New friend huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First book on AO3 POG! 
> 
> I'll try to post new chapters regularly but we'll see.


	2. A Friend

After a lot of pain, swearing from Tommy, and apologies from Tubbo, they eventually found the road that led Tommy into the woods. Tommy could see the sun was lower than he previously thought it was. 

"Alright, do you know where your brother might be?" Tubbo asked.

"Hell if I know, uhhh maybe back near the city gates." Tommy tried. 

They started walking towards the gate. Tommy’s missteps lessened but still hurt like hell.

"Ffffffucking hell!" Tommy winced as he landed on his foot. "Are you sure this is just twisted."

"I think so, if it was broken you be in so much more pain." Tubbo offered.

"Comforting."

The two boys come around a turn. They could clearly see the gates of the city and the group guards or soldiers gathered there. 

"Thats weird the guards only do that when their setting up a search party." Tubbo wondered aloud. "Oh, it might be for you..."

"Wilbur!" Tommy shouted, ignoring the obvious observation as he saw his brother. He tried walking faster but getting pulled back by the weight of Tubbo only caused more pain. "You son of bitch!" 

He leaned more of his weight onto Tubbo to steady himself. Not the smartest idea as Tubbo, who was already struggling to hold him up to begin with, collapsed under the added weight. 

Hitting the cobbled road with a, THUD! and a cry from Tubbo as Tommy landed on top of him.  
Tommy's head felt fuzzy like his brain had to catch up to reality.

“Tommy,get...off you’re...crushing my...ribs!" Tubbo said, gasping for air. 

"Huh?" Tommy only registered the last part of what Tubbo said. 

"Get off...of me!" He yelled.

"Oh!" Tommy, not very gracefully, found a way to get himself sitting up.

"Tommy!" Wilbur yelled. The pounding sound of people running was getting louder and louder. 

The two teens were surrounded by the guards. Wilbur crouched in front of Tommy asking him questions of if he was ok.

“Yeah I’m fine.” He lied.

“Are you sure?” Wilbur asked, knowing how stubborn Tommy is. 

“Yes I-Hey! What the fuck are doing!” Tommy saw Tubbo protesting as two of the guards grab him by the arms, forcefully pulling him up. They were trying to tie his arms behind his back. 

Tommy tried to get up but his brother stopped him.

"Didn’t he attack you?" Wilbur asked.

"What the hell- No, he didn’t attack me, dumbass!" Tommy yelled.

"What was the yelling for?" 

"We fell, and I fell on top of him." 

"Only because you were stupid and tried to run with your screwed up foot." Tubbo interjected while trying to resist the guards.

"Shut up, kid." a guard said.

"Fuck you!" Tommy stood up, ready to attack the guard but almost immediately lost his balance. Wilbur caught him before Tommy hit the ground. 

Wilbur sighed. "Alright, let the kid go."

"You're serious, you want to let him go based on the word of a child?" a guard said. Tommy noticed this guard had darker armor than the rest.

"Maybe you didn't hear him, shithead, _**Let the kid go**_." Tommy immediately switched from speaking english to a mostly forgotten language that was mainly heard from those who were around Enderman. 

The guards promptly start freaking out. Tubbo stood there eyes wide. 

"Holy shit, he's an ender hybrid!" The guard in dark amour yelled.

" _ **Am I? Hey, Will am I a hybrid**_? " Tommy asked.

" _ **I don't know, Tommy maybe**_." Tommy knew Wilbur was trying to suppress his laughter while talking and watching the reactions of the guards when he spoke . 

"You're-You're one too!" another guard shouted.

"Who knows but I do know that if you don't let the kid go and, or tell anyone of what happened here….Well, I hope I don’t need to explain more, right Captain?" Wilbur asked.

"Uh, yeah right. Sigh. Let the kid go." the captain relented. 

The guards who were holding Tubbo released him. He rubbed his arms from the harshness of their grips. 

After all of the guards left, Tubbo was the first to speak up. “Oh my god, that was weird,” he said. 

“Yeah Wilbur what the hell was that about?” Tommy asked.

“Are you guys actually hybrids?” Tubbo asked at the same time.

“Ok, First let's answer….what's your name?” Wilbur said.

“Tubbo.” 

“Really weird name but sure, I’m gonna answer Tubbo’s question first.” Wilbur said.

"What!" Tommy said, still leaning on his older brother for support.

“You can do that while we go to my place, to get Tommy's foot fixed." Tubbo suggested, ignoring Tommy's outburst. 

"What makes you think we can't find a doctor in the capital?" Wilbur asked accusingly.

"Well for one that place is a maze and two it's going to be dark in the next hour or so, so hobbling around a city probably wouldn’t be the best thing." Tubbo pointed out. 

Wilbur gave a long and dramatic sigh. "Fine." 

"Yes! Ok, follow me." Tubbo said happily. 

***

Tubbo's house was strange in a way. Not the house itself, that was as normal as could be.  
It was the area it was in that was. It wasn't too far from the Kingdom capital but far away enough so that it wasn't in the chaos of it. 

It was already dark when the trio reached the house but there was a woman who was standing on the porch. Tubbo waved at her and called out to her. Oh that must be his sister. Tommy thought. As they were led inside Tommy saw a few wooden boxes. 

“Tubbo, I thought you said you’d bring back some rabbits, not people.” said Tubbo’s sister as the group entered to what Tommy would imagine a normal living room would be. 

“Oh no! The rabbits! I forgot about them.” Tubbo said, with exaggerated concern. 

“I’m sure you did, when you ran into those two.” She said gesturing to Wilbur and Tommy. 

Tommy stifled a laugh or at least tried to and Tubbo smiled sheepishly. 

“Was there a joke I didn’t know about?” 

“Uh, about that-” Tubbo started.

“I ran into Tubbo, literally in the woods, and-” Tommy interrupted.

“He screwed up his foot pretty badly.” Tubbo finished. 

“So you just want me to see if his foot is actually broken.” Tubbo’s sister concluded.

“Yes.” 

“I thought you said it wasn't broken!” Tommy said, questioning his new friend. 

“I may have lied a little about a few things.” 

“So, how does he fit into all of this?” Tubbo’s sister asked, pointing to Wilbur who hadn’t spoken yet.

“Oh, I’m Tommy’s older brother.” Wilbur said.

“Another older sibling dealing with their pain of a younger brother.”

“Hey!” Tommy and Tubbo said at the same time.

“You have no idea.” Wilbur sighed.

“I don’t know if Tubbo told you, but my name is Niki.” She said. “Anyway, now lets see what this kid did to his foot.” 

After a while, and using an invisibility potion and water, Niki concluded that Tommy hadn’t broken his foot just sprained it. She also suggested for Tommy and Wilbur to stay for a while. 

Wilbur told them one day.

_One day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!
> 
> ***
> 
> Ok so I'll admit that I don't really know how Niki acts so she might be out of character and that some of the dialogue is scuffed but I got to where I wanted to be and I'm now on to the actual plot of this story. 
> 
> Two new characters and a mentioned third show up in the next chapter.


End file.
